


Bully Me

by Tsuchiaki



Series: Bullies and Dirt [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bullying, Dominance, Hurt, Ice Cream, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not a Love Story, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuchiaki/pseuds/Tsuchiaki
Summary: "You," Kageyama choked out a laugh, "you are so cruel." He sniffed and tried to steady his voice, "you have no idea what you have put me through, or maybe you do and you just don't care." He wiped his eyes, "I envied you, admired you, fell in love with you, and hated you and none of that matters to you. It's annoying and you piss me off. I don't know why I came back here."Why I came back to you.





	Bully Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't get confused but the parts in italics are memories.

Bully Me  
Chapter One

"Kageyama! Let's go for ice cream!"

Kageyama scowled as Hinata bounced around him and he gripped the smaller's hair, "I got it, we'll go."

"K-K-Kageyama, I'll go bald," Hinata cried and tried to push his teammates's hand off.

Kageyama sighed and let go, "so where are we going?" He had a bad feeling.

Hinata named off a random ice cream shoppe and grinned as he blabbered off about nothing. Kageyama merely walked in silence as he listened. Hinata annoyed the hell out of him sometimes but he really appreciated the friendship they had going on.

"So then Noya-san said-"

And Kageyama blanked out again.

The ice cream shoppe was just a hole in the wall place and Kageyama snorted at the ridiculous western decor of the place. Bright pink and white stripped shutters and a rain catcher of the same design. They entered and the interior had the same ugly design as the exterior.

Hinata bounded up to the counter and excitedly ordered some monstrosity combination of ice cream and Kageyama cringed with the girl behind the counter.

"What can I get for you, sir?"

Kageyama ordered a simple cone of chocolate and mint chocolate chip and met Hinata at a booth.

He couldn't believe how far they'd come together. He stared at Hinata and the boy threw his hands up as he explained some amazing cross Asahi did during practice.

The bell of the shoppe jingled as the door opened and Kageyama paid it no mind. Hinata, however, had his ice cream filled mouth open and Kageyama's grunted in anger.

"Close your mouth when you're eating dumbass."

"B-but it's-," Hinata stuttered and Kageyama took a deep breath. His back was to the door and he assumed the person who entered was someone he knew. The bad feeling he had increased as he went to look over his shoulder.

"Iwa-chan, what flavor should I get?"

"I don't know Shittykawa, just pick one, or two, or whatever you want."

Oikawa pouted as he looked back to the menu, "you're no help."

Kageyama turned away and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. Shit, what was he doing here?

He looked at Hinata who opened his mouth to call out and he put a hand over the wannabe spiker's lips.

"Shut up you dumbass!" Kageyama hissed. He didn't dare look back to see if the Aoba Jousai setter was looking but he didn't want to find out.

"Isn't that Karasuno's No. 10 Chibi-chan?"

Shit.

Kageyama sat back and wanted to disappear into a deep, dark abyss. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and brought his shoulders to his ears as he sunk down into the booth.

"Ohh, it is Chibi-chan," Oikawa's voice was too close now and Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut, "oh, and Tobio-chan! Yahhou."

Kageyama shivered at the drop in his voice and opened his eyes to glare up at his "senpai".

"Oh, hostile are we?" Oikawa chuckled and turned back to Hinata. "How have you been, Chibi-chan?"

Hinata glanced at Kageyama and Oikawa's eyes flickered back at him for a spilt second. Hinata gave a response Kageyama couldn't hear over the ringing in his ears. He couldn't breath and his entire body trembled. He hadn't felt this kind of anxiety since junior high and every other encounter they had, Kageyama was with his teammates and didn't feel so threatened.

He reached for his bag with shaking hands and pushed past Iwaizumi out of the booth, "excuse me."

At least he didn't forget his manners.

"Ah, Kageyama!" Hinata stood up but Oikawa stood in his way.

"He's fine, talk with us Chibi-chan!" Oikawa smiled widely and took a seat next to Hinata and effectively trapped him in the booth. Iwaizumi grumbled and sat across from them as Oikawa came up with a random volleyball topic that Hinata latched onto quickly.

Kageyama gasped for air as he reached his house. His legs burned from his run all the way home and he quivered as he inserted his keys in the lock. He cursed as he dropped them and held his hand steady as he tried again. The lock turned and he pushed the door open. His knees hit the ground in the genkan and he wrapped his arms around himself.

_Tobio-chan~_

_What are you waiting for Tobio-chan?_

_Come Tobio-chan~_

He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled at his hair. Why now? Why not before?

He managed to get himself off the floor and shut the door. He flipped the lock and trudged up the stairs. His limbs felt like lead as he collapsed on his bed and breathed into his pillow.

He was being such a wuss. Oikawa wasn't there to hurt him anymore. He couldn't do anything to him. So why was he still freaking out?

He closed his eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep.

_"Tobio-chan, do you like it when I do this to you?"_

_"What about here?"_

_"You give me your everything, and I'll teach you how to be the best."_

_"You love this, don't you? You're such a slut."_

_"Are you gonna spread your legs for anyone who touches you like this?"_

Kageyama gasped awake and glanced around his room. It was dark outside and every shadow in the room seemed darker.

He pulled his knees to his chest and sighed, he was so over this.

A faint vibration and his phone lit up next to him. He grabbed it an peeked at the id of the text and dropped it like it was on fire.

Oikawa Tooru: Come to me. I'm waiting for you.

His heart rate spiked again and he stared at the message with wide eyes until the screen went off. He buried his face in his knees and took some deep breaths. He could just ignore the message but somehow, the need to go to his former senpai called out to him too greatly.

_Tobio-chan~_

Kageyama froze in horror as a heat pooled in his stomach and he shifted uncomfortably as his lower body reacted to the feelings he hadn't felt in a long time.

His phone lit up again and his blood went cold.

Oikawa Tooru: If you don't come to me, I'll come to you.

He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and booked it out of his house.

He knew where Oikawa lived and he knew that he would wait for him to arrive so it was no surprise when the captain opened the door the moment he arrived on the doorstep.

He shivered at the devastating smile the Seijou setter gave him and Oikawa stepped to the side to allow him entry.

"Where are your manners, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa tisked and Kageyama shuddered violently.

"Pardon the intrusion..." Kageyama muttered as he removed his shoes and was surprised when Oikawa pushed him back against the wall with amazing force.

The breath left his lungs and Oikawa stared at him with such intensity, his knees nearly buckled under him.

Kageyama closed his eyes as Oikawa leaned forward to him and he felt Oikawa's calm breaths upon his cheek as the captain leaned in to whisper in his ear, "go to my room, you know where it is."

Kageyama nodded vigorously and Oikawa smacked his ass as he passed, "I'll be there soon."

Kageyama rushed up the steps and Oikawa watched his retreating figure for a moment before a smirk settled on his face. He went to the kitchen and got a drink before he followed his kouhai up the stairs.

Kageyama was sitting seiza style when Oikawa entered the room. He was twidling his thumbs and his bottom lip was between his teeth. Oikawa could see the tremble of his hands and relished in the fact that his Tobio-chan was breaking apart because of him.

He shut the door and Kageyama flinched. His breathing increased as Oikawa took slow, even steps toward him. Oikawa deliberately walked around him, and it set Kageyama's nerves on edge. Finally, he sat down on his bed and stared.

Kageyama winced as he felt the setter stare right through him and he felt completely naked. He was stronger than this. He was stronger than this. He was-

"Tobio-chan," he was stronger than this, he was- "come here."

He was weak. His legs rose him from the floor automatically and he focused on every step toward Oikawa. The setter's brown eyes sparkled with sadistic pleasure as Kageyama stood in front of him.

"Closer," he commanded.

Kageyama took a step.

"Closer."

Another step and Oikawa grabbed him and pulled him between his legs.

Kageyama squeaked and Oikawa chuckled. The sound sent a wave of pleasure through Kageyama and he shivered.

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa looked up at him and Kageyama adverted his gaze, "don't look away from me."

Kageyama met his eyes again and Oikawa was surprised at the bright blush that covered his face. Oikawa smirked and reached up to brush Kageyama's dark bangs back.

"You're like a little dog, Tobio-chan," Oikawa smirked, "coming back to your owner with your ears dropped and your tail between your legs because you know you did something wrong." His hand tangled through soft black locks and he gripped it tight and pulled. Kageyama cried out and Oikawa forced him to his knees. Kageyama looked at him through narrowed eyes and his hands went up to his head.

"No." Oikawa frowned and Kageyama lowered his glare to the floor. His hands dropped back to his sides and and a smile came back to Oikawa's face.

"You're a loyal dog, Tobio-chan, and you always come back to me, and you always do what you're told." Oikawa released his grip on his hair and Kageyama's body visibly relaxed.

"Now, we've established that, you know what to do now," Kageyama looked up at Oikawa's smirking face, "don't you Tobio-chan?"

Kageyama swallowed hard and reached forward with trembling hands. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper of Oikawa's jeans. The captain lifted his hips and allowed his kouhai to pull them off his legs.

Kageyama knew what places Oikawa liked to be touched, he had a lot of practice after all. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the fabric of Oikawa's usual black briefs and inhaled the scent he had long since missed. His tongue darted out against the fabric and his hands came up to assist. He rubbed the inside of Oikawa's thigh and his other hand gripped his erection through his briefs. He licked the length up and sucked through to the head and he smiled at the sharp intake of breath.

"Enough, Tobio-chan," Kageyama glanced up at Oikawa and sighed softly. He pulled the hem of the briefs so they came off as well and Oikawa's erection sprung up against his stomach.

Kageyama wasted no time. He kissed the erection up and down, circled the head with his tongue, and took him in his mouth. Oikawa leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"I'd forgotten how well you have been trained, Tobio-chan," he breathed, "I'm glad you remember your lessons."

Kageyama moaned at the praise and that elicited a shiver from Oikawa. Kageyama felt a push on his head and he slid off Oikawa's dick with a pop. He licked his lips and Oikawa pulled him to stand.

"Tobio-chan," Kageyama felt oddly uncomfortable at the smile that sat on that handsome face, "that Chibi-chan, are you dating him?"

Kageyama was appalled, "I would never-" _betray you like that!_ The words never came out but Oikawa heard them loud and clear.

"Take your clothes off," Oikawa ordered and a bright blush overcame Kageyama's face as he slipped his shirt over his head and slowly dropped his pants. "All of them." Oikawa said and glanced at Kageyama navy blue boxer briefs.

Those came off as well and Kageyama grunted as he was thrown on the bed and Oikawa smirked as he crawled over top of him. He shoved his fingers in Kageyama's mouth and the junior setter glared as he sucked on the digits.

"Yes, glare at me more," Oikawa gripped his tongue between his thumb and two fingers, "Tobio-chan, admit it, you never wanted to give this up."

Oikawa sat back and looked over his work. A bright blush covered Kageyama's body and a pretty erection laid on his hip. Oikawa licked his lips and pressed his wet fingers to Kageyama's puckered entrance.

"No, wait-" Kageyama reached down to grab his wrist and Oikawa sucked his teeth.

"No?" Oikawa echoed, "don't forget Tobio, you came to me of your own free will. Don't make me tie you up."

Kageyama winced at the lack of -chan on his name and looked away. Oikawa prepped him quietly and he shivered when a breathy moan escaped from his kouhai's lips when his fingers pressed against the right spot. He couldn't wait anymore.

He grinned and flipped the unsuspecting Kageyama over and entered him swiftly. He drunk in the delightful sound of his kouhai's guttural moan and began a steady pace.

Kageyama gripped the bedsheets and huffed into the mattress. The uncomfortable memories of those times in the equipment closet, in the locker room, in the bathroom during school hours, behind the gym, and the room he was in at the very moment. He shivered and moaned out loud before he buried his head in the pillows.

Oikawa reached forward, gripped his hair, and pulled. "Don't hold your voice back, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama's eyes rolled back as the rough handling and the continuous plowing of his prostate sent his body into an electrifying frenzy.

"Where do you want me to touch you, Tobio-chan?"

"O-Oikawa-san, please," Kageyama gasped desperately and Oikawa pulled him up to his chest.

_"Tobio-chan! Let's fuck!"_

_Kageyama looked at Oikawa who had entered the locker room in horror and looked around to see if anyone heard his blatant declaration. "Here?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"But, why?"_

_"Why not? You can hold your voice can't you?"_

_"Um..." Kageyama shivered as the air around them chilled and Oikawa gave him a smile that made his blood run cold._

_"You'll do as you're told, won't you Tobio-chan?"_

_Kageyama folded his shoulders and nodded timidly. Of course he would, Oikawa was helping him get better at volleyball after all. Training him. Like a dog._

Kageyama's brain to mouth filter had all but disappeared as he unabashedly begged for release.

Oikawa turned him over and held his arms over his head. The captain smiled fondly at the tears that gathered in his kouhai's eyes and leaned down to kiss them away.

_"Tobio! Are you alright up there?"_

_Kageyama tried to find the words to respond to her with but his mind was only processing the slick sounds and intense pleasure of the fingers up his ass and the mouth around his dick. He gasped as Oikawa's mouth slipped off with a pop and the setter smirked up at his kouhai._

_"Answer her Tobio-chan," Oikawa curled his fingers and Kageyama threw his head back and gripped the frame of the door he was leaned against, "answer your mother, she's worried about you."_

_"I-I'm fine, okaa-san!" Kageyama called shakily._

_"Are you sure? What's going on up there?"_

_"Oikawa-san and I are just doing... exercises," he replied lamely and glared at his senpai who snorted a laugh._

_"Okay, do you want me to bring up as some snacks later?"_

_Oikawa took him in his mouth again and Kageyama closed his eyes in pure bliss. "Yes, that's fine!"_

_"Don't overwork yourselves up there!"_

_Kageyama shivered violently as he came and sank to his knees. Oikawa held him as he licked the cum from his fingers, "you got it, Kageyama-san." Then he leaned forward and whispered, "who knew my Tobio-chan got off on situations like these?"_

Kageyama struggled as Oikawa held him and rammed into him over and over again, but the older setter's grip was too strong. He cried out with every thrust and he felt no reason to hold back anymore. Just one touch, that's all he needed.

"Oikawa-san, please," he gasped. He probably looked disgusting, drooling and crying because it felt so good, "please, let me come, please."

_"Beg me to let you come Tobio-chan," Oikawa held his kouhai's arms behind his back and tightened the tie that was knotted around his cock, "beg me and I might allow it."_

_He wanted to try out the vibrating dildo on Kageyama and grinned at the tears that streamed down his face. He pushed on it more and shivered at the moan that followed. "Don't you want to come?"_

_"Please, Oikawa-senpai, let me come, please," Oikawa obliged and untied the knot slowly and Kageyama sobbed as he came, and his body jolted with every wave of pleasure that washed over his body. It pushed Oikawa over his limit and he wasted no time to take out the dildo and enter him. Kageyama couldn't handle the stimulation and lost consciousness just as Oikawa released inside of him._

"Come from my cock inside of you Tobio-chan, you'll love it." Oikawa grinned, sweat droplets dripped down his face and on Kageyama's chest.

Kageyama gasped, it was too hot, too much and he couldn't breathe. He never wanted this again. This, it brought back too many memories, too much hurt. But he missed it. The feeling of the burning heat that built in his stomach just before he came, the hot kisses and soft touches, the overwhelming emotions that made him want to faint.

_"Oikawa-senpai," Kageyama called softly._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_There was complete silence in the bedroom. Kageyama was at Oikawa's house and they were laying in the afterglow of their orgasms. Oikawa had his arms around him tightly, and it kept him in a blanket of warmth as his body cooled off. His back was against Oikawa's chest Kageyama's anxiety rose at the lack of response and he heard the setter shift behind him. The arms that surrounded him left and he shivered at the cold air that filled the room. He swallowed hard and he could hear it echo as he turned to look at his senpai._

_Oikawa's expression was blank for a while before a kind smile graced his beautiful face, and Kageyama's heart sank in his stomach, "love you? Is that why you think I have sex with you?"_

_Kageyama couldn't breathe. The world seemed to spin and all he could think about was the treacherous heartbreak he faced. He couldn't remember lifting himself from the bed with shaky limbs, gathering his clothes, and leaving the room, the house, back to his own, ignoring the halfhearted calls of his name and the lack of chase._

_He cried for days. He skipped school and couldn't muster the energy to eat or move. He recieved multiple messages from Oikawa but he didn't look at them and he didn't think about it anymore._

_His mother finally dragged him out of bed and forced him to go to school. It was painful with every reminder but he made it through, evil glares and all._

Kageyama screamed out his release and Oikawa grunted as his dick was squished between tensing muscles. He thrusted a few more times and released, and a long groan followed.

Along with those good feelings came the bad ones.

Anxiety.

Insecurity.

Anger.

Regret.

Oikawa had caused all of those emotions inside of him so why did he come back? He wondered it to himself as the captain flopped down beside him.

They came down from their high quietly, the heavy breathing that slowed was the only sound in the room.

_Kageyama decided that no matter what, he wouldn't meet with his senpai ever again. He didn't have the heart to block the number but he never answered any of the text messages or phone calls and he had the luxury of never seeing Oikawa at school because he moved to high school._

_"Have you decided what schools you want to go to?"_

_Of course he did, any school that wasn't Aoba Jousai._

Kageyama waited and waited before he moved to gather his things. He swung his legs off the bed and went to stand but Oikawa grabbed him and pulled him back to lay down.

"W-what are you doing?" Kageyama blushed.

"What are you talking about? I'm basking in the afterglow, like you should be. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Home," Kageyama raised an eyebrow as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Oikawa snorted, "yes, I can imagine that's where you'd be headed but why are you leaving now?"

"Well, I have no reason to stay here any longer," Kageyama replied quietly, "you've gotten what you've wanted."

Oikawa frowned at this and pulled Kageyama closer to him, "you know Tobio-chan, it's been pretty lonely not having you around." Kageyama remained silent and pliant in his arms, "I mean, Iwa-chan is great and all but you spark this fire in me, Tobio-chan?"

Oikawa was confused at the sudden tremble of his bedmate's body. Kageyama brought his hands to his eyes and tried to cover the tears that escaped.

"You," Kageyama choked out a laugh, "you are so cruel." He sniffed and tried to steady his voice, "you have no idea what you have put me through, or maybe you do and you just don't care." He wiped his eyes, "I envied you, admired you, fell in love with you, and hated you and none of that matters to you. It's annoying and you piss me off. I don't know why I came back here." _Why I came back to you._

Oikawa stared at the back of Kageyama's head and a smile touched his lips, "you're complaining but you haven't moved."

Kageyama didn't respond and Oikawa could practically see the collar around his neck that chained him to the forceful words and gentle touches. He had trained Kageyama to be his loyal dog that would always come back to him no matter what. No matter what feelings he had, or who he decided to move on to. Oikawa had no problems tearing him apart with harsh words and false feelings because Kageyama could be put back together just with his sweet words and gentle touches that made him go crazy with a hunger he could never satisfy. He would never let go of this perfectly naïve jewel he had acquired.

He played with the silky black hair at the base of Kageyama's skull and the younger boy shivered. He pulled the blankets over them and he continued to play with his hair until Kageyama broke the silence.

"You're dating Iwaizumi-san now?" He asked quietly.

"Yep," Oikawa chipped happily and Kageyama heart dropped to the deep depths of his self made darkness.

"Does he know," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "about this?"

"Yep, I told him," Oikawa responded and Kageyama nodded. This would be the last time. He would make sure of it.

Oikawa held back a laugh at the dejected demeanour of the first year and merely continued to play with his hair, a satisfied smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just so wrong in so many ways. Why did I do this?


End file.
